Tree is a Crowd
by fenix-women
Summary: This is one idea, don't want to spoil, read! Involves a love triangule : Nikita/Michael/Owen and involves sex...
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea a while ago... just wanted to put into paper. Let's see want you think. I need your reviews.**

**Oh... sorry about the mistakes and gramar... **

**(I correct a little bit now. Changed to K+ but next one will be M then.)**

**-/-**

**Tree is a crowd**

Chapter 1

It was no secret that Michael never liked Owen Elliot. It was no secret that he really never had trusted him. First of all because he had been not only a "Cleaner" but also a "Ripper" - not only he had cleaned Division targets but also he had cleaned operatives "in house" and its loved ones itself. He was a killer of killers. To most people that would be a proof of respect but to Michael that was simply disgusting. Specially when he was the one that probably had trained that same recruit.

That alone was far good reason to strongly dislike him, but the reason that made Michael _really _hate him was because of_ her_. Nikita.

Even before he realized who the _real_ Division enemy was and flew to her side, he had been there with her. Before him. Those two spent months together before he came. He trully belived that nothing happened between them, only because Nikita didn't want to. But he knew the kind of woman she was, even not delibratly, she always had that kind of appeal, that kind of charm to men, that made them fall for her like flies dropping on honey. Funny thing was... most of the times, she didn't even noticed that.

He knew Owen had lost a loved one before and was mourning when they meet, but those months with Nikita changed him. He made that very clear, to him, that one time they were in a mission in Amesterdan.

"-You better make a decision before someone makes that for you!

-And WHO is going to make that for me? You?

He saw Owen swallow dry as he faced his eyes fearless.

-I don't have a son! (Like he was saying I don't have nothing to lose or stop me like you do)"

Yes. He really didn't like him!

Unfortunatly, now he had to endure his presence in the New Division.

Owen had arrived nearly over a week ago at Ryan's request none of the less. Him and Nikita had both agreed that Owen was a good aquisition to the New Divison. His experties would come in handy in several departments. Michael went by tactical thinking and agreed with them but only to regreat it later on.

The week passed slowly to Michael as he was, yet again, second in charge along with Nikita on the New Division.

Still one late night, they were both there still working. Well, that was what Michael thought because, once he turned the corner cluttered in papers he saw them sparring. Nikita was laughting. He was smiling. One fast twist they both turned and rolled to the matress until they stoped. Nikita was on top of him, her knees over his shoulders in a quite awkward position. Both gasping for air. A certain tension was felt on the air. Almost seemed like those two were having "a moment". In another time they became so close, that in an argue, she took _his _side.

He mostly took care of the supervision of the new missions while Nikita, who always hated being indoors, took most of them outdoors.

Ryan didn't think she should always be alone out there, so this last mission he choosed Owen as her partner and Michael hated his choice, still he managed to put a poker face and pretend that_ that _didn't affect him at all.

As he entered Operations, Ryan give him a nod gretting him from the top of his office, he gretted back.

-Yoh! Mikey! - A voice came.

-Birkhoff! How are we doing, down here?

-All clear! They're in position inside of the mansion.

-Give me a visual!

At a press of a few keys, suddenly, the wide scream popped open to a image of big ballroom with duzens of vips and high society people mingling, talking and drinking from long fluttes. A confusion of color, movement and noisy classic music.

-Nikita? - He asked still trying to find her on middle of that crowd. -Can you ear me?

-Loud and clear, Michael.

-Where're you?

Before she could answer he spotted her, or better yet, he spotted them. They were both leaning on a balcony on the south side of the salon.

-Here! - She descreatly waived to the camera.

Michael almost choked as he lay his eyes on her. A really short strapless red dress molded her every curve and made every eye turn to her half showed butt, as she was bending on that balcony. She was shamefully gorgeous. Owen's eyes were stuck on that vision too, although he was seriously trying to disguise that by briefly looking to other people, but then turning back to her back again and again.

-Can you see us?

-Oh yes, I can see you. -Michael's voice was low and serious before it turned to a shout. - OWEN, EYES UP!

-What? Han...?

-Just testing your ear piece!...

Birkhoff chuckled facing down as he saw his friend's fists curled up on the table beside him.

-Right... I can ear you too.

-Good! The next round guards is changing in ten minutes. You can proceed to the next floor.

-On our way. - Replied Nikita.

The camera followed them as they cut through the multitude of people into the huge stairs to the north side.

Their mission was to infiltrate the senator's party and retrieve intel from his computer. Senator Perilli, an italian senator, was presumely a corrupt mafia goodfather wish was laying planes to make an atempt to the US goverment. He had to be stoped, but first proofs would have to be provided before the right measures could be taken upon him. That was their job.

A wide corridor took to a series of doors. It was quiet over there, still, every door had a security electric lock and every corner had a camera. Cameras, fully in control of the nerd's hands, of course.

- Third corridor to the left, second door right!

-Found it! Birkhoff, overide the security lock... now! - Ordered Nikita.

The nerd friend tapped his keyboard, occasionally looking back at security cams for any signs of trouble. On the first cam, Nikita had his back pressed against the large metal door. Owen was right beside her, gun in hand, guarding. Birkhoff typed in the his final virus code and with a loud pinging noise, the security system was deactivated.

-Oh YEAH! SHADOWALKEEEERR POWER! System is down! Start the bypass and that door should open.- Said Birkhoff.

-Ugh, great!- Nikita sighed and turned to the men beside her. -Watch my back while I do this will you?

-Oh, don't worry, I will...! - His voice was huskier than normal and Michael rolled his eyes down in Operations. He was really pushing it!

Nikita grinned as she opened her purse and hooked up her electronic module to the door mechanism. She diligently began splicing together red wires from his module to green wires on the door mechanism as Owen intently watched her body tinglled before him. Halfway through the process, both Nikita and Owen jerked up in their respective locations as the sound of distant footsteps through the corridor adjacent to them.

-Speed it up Nikita! - Michael chided into the com with fear in his voice as he could saw a set of four security guards crossing the hall in their direction.

-Almost done, almost done! - Nikita grumbled back urgently as she spliced the last few wires together. After that, she typed in several codes on his module. Finally, the metal door drew open as the footsteps grew louder. -Done!

They dove through the door moving to manually close it behind them just before the round guards passed to the same door.

-Uf... - Owen mumbled. - That was a close one!

Getting the Intel from the senator's computer was an easy task once they were there and, boy, was that guy dirty! They were about to get out when a distant object caught the everwatching eye of Nikita.

-Owen, wait!

-What is it?

In a fast step, she circuled a small metal briefcase with a yellow simbol. The curiosity took over as she opened it. Inside there was tree small tubes with a green liquid on it. One was missing.

-Humm... what do you think this is, Owen?

-I don't know. Probably a non degrading drug of somekind. Leave it! That's not our mission.

-Huumm... I've got a felling about this...

-Nikita! - Michael's voice pierce through her ear louder than normal, angry. - He's right! That's not your mission! You don't know if that is toxic, or radioactive, or what the hell it is. Just leave it and come home...!

This last sentence she knew it was meant for her. "Come home to me! Come home fast! I miss you. I want to hug you tight and make love to you all night long." That was what he meant.

-Michael... it could be important, I'm just going to take a sample of it!

-Nikitaaaa...

Michael was about to argue with that stubborn woman of his when a sundden shadow caught his eye on the third camera.

-Damn it! Someone is coming. Take cover now!

Owen fast climbed a cabinet hiding in the shadows and Nikita quickly stuffed the tube on her dress, between her breasts as she ran up and then through herself under the secretary. The space was really narrow so she curled up her knees even moore against her cheast in order to find the room.

-Yes!... I know. But this isn't what YOU promised me!

Senator Perilli fast walked into the room yealling on the phone, not even noticing, when he marked his code, that his door didn't really made the normal pinging sound.

-...No! That will not do! I paid a lot of money for that... No... You listen to me, you piece of "stronzate", if I do not have a new formula, I'll through this on your "mamma", and your "sorella" and your wife and after I fuck them all, then whe'll talk! Got it?

And he tossed the phone against the wall, breaking it into a million pieces. He fast grabbed the briefcaste, not really looking inside and run across the door, closing it with a loud bang.

The two agents got out of their hidding places and joined together. Owen was smiling.

-Well... someone was reeeeeally pissed!

Nikita laught. Owen's sense of humor always made her laught. But all of a sudden, he saw his expression change, from smily into a horrified one as he look at her. It was only then that she felt a tickling sensation on her breasts as a warm liquid slowly spreading down her belly. She followed his look only to find out that the small tube had broken and was now spreading it's contents over her body in a green mess.

Owen quickly hold Nikita by her shoulders, expecting some kind of reaction from her face but, as she raised it, it showed nothing but shock.

-Nikita? Are you ok?

From the monitors, Birkhoff and Michael could also see the two agents. A sudden rush of adrenaline rushed trough Michael's veins as he saw her lovers cheast covered with this unknown liquid.

-Nikita?... - Repeated Michael clearly worried. - Is everything ok?... Talk to me!

Nikita made an effort to clear her trought, she could fell a weird numbness spreading across her every muscle.

-I... I think so...

But she was not sure of her words. Nikita could fell something was happening, she just didn't know what it was exactly. Her body was heating up in a strange way. She could sense her dress wearing down... shorter and shorter... Her flesh was swelling.

-Owen! Take her out of there, now! We need to check what was on that vial! - Yelled Michael.

Without a moment to lose he fast grabed Nikita and run to the door. She was felling numb enough to follow him without an argue.

-Hei! Hei! STOP! - Screamed Birkhoff as they were almost at the corridor of the previous stairway.

Owen frozed instantly making Nikita clash on him. A small odd moaning was eard from her as she did. He was surprised when he noticed that she was leaning against his back and smelling his neck in a very aroused atittude. He could fell his back wet with that ooze the moment she clashed him, and now was pressing on him. What scared him the most was not the fact of knowing that _now_ he was also contaminated with whatever she had. No. What scared him was the notion that now he couldn't have the strengh to take them both out of there, safetly.

- Two guards next corner. - Owen backed away two steps. - Wait! Damn it! Two guards on that direction too.

Two patrols were about to cross the two corner, there was no time to break an entry... they were cornered. No way out.

Owen preparing himself to fight back, unfortunatly that would result on the failure of their mission by exposure, but what the heck, he had to do something! He was about to draw his gun when Nikita stoped him.

-Owen, don't! I got a better idea...

-I'm all ears...

Without words she ripped his jacket and shirt flat open exposing his perfect cheast muscles. Bottons flew every where. Owen's eyes pop open in complete shock as she grabbed him by the collar as sank both of them into the wall in a rude impact. Owen let out a groan as he felt Nikita's body bonding his own, gasping together. Warm was spreading all over. She had the most perfect forms. The desire to take her right there and now,make her _his,_ all night long cross every fiber of his being. He tried to speak but no sound was coming out. The green ooze and growing arousal was clouding his judgment. It was definitly clouding_ hers_! She reached even closer as her hand made its way down his cheast and nibbled on his earlobe to whisper...

-Shhhhh!... Kiss me!

Owen gazed upon her eyes. For months he had dreamed with this. For months he has been in love with her but never got the chance because of the scrawny guy of hers. He knew that she enjoyed his company, she laught at his jokes and felt relaxed by his side but he needed so much more from her. It was getting harder day by day for him to just stand by her side, like a simple partner/friend that she took him for.

Kissing Nikita, or being so intimate with her like he was being, right now, was a thing he could only dream about. And now... it was happening, probably thanks to that green stuff. He could fell it's effects stronger also.

His fingers ran through her black long hair and pulled her head closer. Their lips brushed for brief moment and then, with a forcefulness that surprised Nikita, Owen fully sank into her lips scouring his tongue deep into her mouth. Their faces moved toward each other as if in slow motion.

They both let out an audible moan, their hands went to each other's bodies, exploring every inch.

Michael was watching all this and was taken by the urge of punching that same monitor over and over again until it would become dust. He's got her idea. But, for the love of God, should she be enjoying this much? He knew that he would, but her? He curled his fists and, tremling in pure anger, he forced himself to cross his arms before he really did it.

The two rounds eventually crossed and were faced with, what seemed a couple that apparently had too much drink and were delighting themselfs on the first alone space they could find.

One of them smirked, the other two were shocked and the fourth one was the only one that could talk.

-Hey! You two! This is off limits. Get a room!... Hey! Do you ear me?

That was ignored dow. Nikita was now grabbing Owen's ass and pushing him further to her. He lifted her leg and slammed her harder on the wall still kissing in complete arousement, gasping and moaning. Hands grabbing and palping. Nikita could fell the lenght of Owen's hard cock rubbing her love hole, making her wet by the second. Her heart beating wild a desire so strong that even hurt.

All the guards looked at each other and decided to ignore that spectacle, instade they shook their heads and grinned.

-Jesus Crist! Let's go. These two aren't here to steal anything!... They aren't going nowhere!

They bursted out laughting and move away. As they corned again the corners, Michael was the first on their coms.

-HEY! THERE'RE GONE! YOU CAN STOP IT AREADY!

But they didn't...

-/-

**You want more? You know the drill...**

**You see this botton here? Please click it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! I'm really sorry guys for not updating this story sooner. Christmas presents and busy schedule and all… you know. And how AMAZING was this last episode. OMG! Anyway… here goes another chapter, I hope you like it. Once again… sorry about the grammar and all. Please review, it means a lot to me.**

CHAPTER II

Ryan was the first to move out of the scandalous spectacle of those two. Ryan not always was the _friend_, right now he had to be the _Boss_.

- Cut the camera, Birkhoff!

The tech hesitated. He looked at Michael's face. He could see his narrowed eyes and his fists twirled till the point of trembling as the images of Owen and Nikita making out seemed to hypnotize him as much as everyone's. Oh… he was pissed! Pissed to a point like he never seen him before. Even when he was on the Old Division, Michael was always "_Mr. Nothing can Get On my Nerves"_ type… he was a cold hard Pro… except when it came to her. She had always a way of getting up his nerves like nothing else could. Funny thing was… he loved her by then. Birkhoff always knew that, even before Michael himself knew, but today, drug or no drug someone was going to get hurt really bad. This was a provocation even for a king of ice.

- Do it! - Michael growled between his teethes.

Birkhoff came out of his own thoughts and blacked all monitors. Silence came for a couple of seconds as everyone on the command central was expecting the next move, the next reaction, still shocked with the explicit scenes.

- Back to work! There's nothing to see! – Ryan ordered. – Birkhoff, Michael to my office! And get me Doctor Allan pronto!

-Yes, Sir. – Said a skinny Indian fellow as an unusual commotion of whispers and small talk came back to life as soon as the tree top leaders exit Operations.

As they were arriving to Ryan's office, Michael passed it and kept it going.

-Hey, hey!- yelled Ryan. – Where do you think you're going?

-Where _do you_ think I'm going?!

-Michael… don't!

-Get out of my way, Ryan! I mean it!

-You are not thinking strait. You can't go there!

- Tell me ONE good reason.

-They are undercover. There're on a mission. If you go there you blew everything we were working for weeks! YOU CAN'T GO!

Michael, always a patriot, always a team player could understand that, but the boyfriend/lover in him was still screaming in his head.

-Nikita… she is not herself right now… and Owen, that son of a bicth is…

-I know, Michael… trust me, I know. We will sort this out. That's the reason I called Dr Allan. He's a quimical weapons expert. He'll know what we are dealing with.

-/-

Meanwhile, in the mansion between hard breading and rough kisses.

- Nikita… please… stop it… I know that's the ooze talking… please…

- I know Owen… I can't think straight…

Her leg was wrapping him strong. She could feel his member hard and pulsing between her legs. Owen growled. It felt so good, so incredibly sensual. He could have died right there and it still would be perfect.

- Oh God…

Owen fully immersed his tongue on her mouth and she replied with equal passion until they were out of breath.

- Hummmm…

Nikita lowered her leg, moved face front the wall, lifted her bottoms and in one single sexy move she pulled her panties down. They were silky red, like her dress, and were know fallen on the floor.

Sweat came to Owen at that vision. He was still trying to fight his own desire. He had to.

- Nikita… - He forced his own voice to came out. – You have no idea how much I want you… for so long… but…

He sighted. Suddenly he knew what to do. He turn her around, and hold her tight in her arms. She could feel his hands on her back, craving for her yet frozen as claws… trembling.

- …but I know this isn't You. If we do this... you'll regret it and eventually... you'll hate me. And that's the last thing I want.

Her eyes lifted to confront his and there it was… He was telling the absolute truth. Yet in those same eyes it was also something he was hiding, something devious and one flash she knew what it was…

- Owen? No!

-I'm sorry Nikita… - His voice low and husky.

- Don't…

She didn't even have time to finish. It only took the trained Guardian tree seconds to place a palm to jaw up move to leave her out of her senses. A perfect clean knock out. She would be out for hours and would have a splitting headache when she woke up. Probably will hate him too for weeks.

He looked at her inert body on his arms. So fragile, so vulnerable… so beautiful. Like a feather he lifted her up. Those lips which once were his, her taste, her smell. Why the hell didn't he went all the way with her?! How could he have been so stupid and not take advantage of the situation right there? God knows how much he wanted to. Oh, yes. He knew the answer to that…

-I love you Nikita… Now let's get out of here!

-/-

-No. They are not responding. Neither one of them.

-Are they still together? Where are they?! – Michael's voice was angrier and louder.

After a brief talk with Dr. Allan, Birkhoff sat on Ryan's chair and was trying for more than 40 minutes to get in touch with the team with Michael and Ryan on his shoulders.

-Have you tried other channels? – Asked Ryan.

-This NOT my first rodeo! Of course I did. They just don't answer…

-OK! THAT'S IT! I'm going there!

-Michael I don't think that's a good id…

-Ryan, I don't CARE what YOU think!

-Hei… Michael… wait! - Called Birkhoff.

But he didn't listened. Like a hurricane he grabbed his jacket and reached the door handle as a second yell arrived.

-MICHAEL! LOOK!

The elevator doors were closing as Owen stepped out from it. His hair was a mess. His shirt was half open, buttons out, half tucked in. He was sweating. But, what almost made his heart stop was when he saw Nikita lying in his arms unconscious.

He stopped thinking. His own body was in auto-pilot. His legs ran through the corridors as his own life depended on it. And it did. Nikita was his own life now. As he sprint trough Operations, also a team of medical staff, already in standby, followed.

-What the hell happen?

Worry and hanger on the scale. He searched for wounds or blood. Michael's hand caress Nikita's face as soon as he reachead them.

-She's ok. Just unconscious. No injuries.

Owen seemed to read his mind. Michael seemed puzzled.

-So HOW is she out?!

Owen's face was a mist of apologies and Reaper mode. The kind of face that could take anyone out of seriousness, especially Michael.

-I put her out. - He simply said.

Michael narrowed his eyes. His voice was slow and between teths.

-You did WHAT?!

-Sir we have everything ready on medical... we can take her...

Michael cut the paramedic speech with just one look. Did that small, insignificant voice actually dare to interromp his questioning? Dare to even think he could carry _her _anywhere when _he_ himself was there? Yes. The message was clear: if a look could kill, _that_ one would. This was so clear to all the surrounding staff that they all took a step back and wait for the worse.

Without a moment's notice Michael firmly grabbed Nikita from the Owen's arms.

For a split second, Owen was about to protest but then backed away. She was his girlfriend after all, not his, as much has he wanted her to be… she wasn't.

-I'll carry her!

Nikita was still out of her senses and the change of arms that were holding her didn't make a difference. Her chest and belly was still covered with that same green ooze that Michael saw on cameras, making her tiny red dress into a purple one. Her face was pale but her swollen opened lips contrasted with a small wisp of black olive hair that persisted on her eye lashes. Even then, she was so beautiful. Michael softly lifted her and tenderly kissed her forehead as a welcome for her return.

-S-i-r... – The same voice again. At last, Michael recognized Dr. Allen. He was trembling this time.

-What?

-Sir... I think the other agent is also contaminated.

It was only by then that Michael saw the same ooze on Owen's back as he turned for some reason.

-Be careful sir, we believe the toxin spreads by direct contact.

The soldier in him quickly prioritized things. Tactics first and then personal felling's.

-Right! Everyone on this room GO to medical, NOW! We can't afford the risk.

Everyone followed taking Michael as their lead. By the time the small crowd took over medical headquarters and spread out across the room, Michael picked up the furthest bed of all the office and softly laid her down. He wanted privacy. It was by then that her small dress lifted a bit, not too much dow, but just enough for him to notice Nikita's missing underwear. His first reaction was to cover her up with a blanket. His second was to locate Owen. And there he was... sitting on one of the first beds, surrounded by medics and parmedics with instruments and needles all over him and apparently that didn't bother him one bit since all of his attention was focused in one point. He focused on Nikita. _His_ Nikita.

The images of those two making out hit him like a tonne of bricks. His heart started shooting at hundred an hour. The entire room became a blur. The way they kissed and rubbed at each other... His breathing rapidly increased. They were out of radar for 40 hole minutes... The way her leg wrapped around him... His fists curled up, his eyes narrowed. A set of curgical instruments felt off the trey as he distractly suported himself in it. Dr Allen came across the room and said something that he couldn't really listen and then make his way with tree more doctors. His heart was pounding loud in his ears. Without seing he could tell they were now taking care of Nikita, but he couldn't take his eyes from him. Muffled to everything round him, except their growls of pleasure and their images together. The way that scum has holding her. The way he probably ripped her pantys out. Slowly he starts to move forward as he would on auto-pilot. The way he lifted her other leg and kissed her hard as he took her against that wall. The way she yelled as she orgasmed with him over and over again for 40 minutes until she passed out! And now he was standing there still drooling for her just in from of him. People passed his way and where telling something that he couldn't really ear and he pumped a few over on his way like they weren't there at all. All he could thing was how he could reach him among the crowd and there was only one thing on his mind...

Suddenly Owen was at his reach looking at him in slow motion.

-How is he, doctor? Is he done?

-Aaa... well... yes, Sir. I just given him a shot of the antid...

-GOOD!

Abruptly, Michael grabbed Owen by his white-collar and throwed him against the glass door smaching it into oblivion. Sliding across the wreckage of broken glass and the ones plunged already in his torso, Owen yelled in pain and surprise as his back slamed against the corridor wall.

-Now I´LL TAKE CARE OF HIM!

...

**SO? What do you think? Please REVIEW... You know the drill... This botton right here... **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about the time I took on this one. This wasn't an easy chapter for me. It took me a lot of time and work so please be gentle with me. Tell me it was worth it. I need Your reviews to compensate all that. I hope you like it! Oh, beware with vile language.**

**Chapter 3**

- What the hell …?! – Cursed Owen wallowing over dozens of crumbled glass. Some cutting him, some sticking him deep.

Catch by surprise he didn't had time to damper the fall and it was a hard one. He turned his attention to his attacker but wasn't surprised when it turned out to be Michael. He was expecting that, the minute he arrived to Division with Nikita in his arms, just not so soon, and certainly not so abruptely. They had just arrived to Medical, for christ sake! Owen expected he would look for him later on, when nobody was around to pay the check on that one. Well... no luck in that. Everyone was looking at the two of them but no one even dared to move an inche. Michael was standing there like a ten feet ogre, breading heavy and all fired up like he was about to explode. He was strugling to get up under all the debree. Glass every where.

-Man... _that_ wasn't cool. Just stop right now!

It was a warning. A dark smile spread across Michael's face dow, as he ignored it and start walking in his direction. _He_ wasn't stopping, he wasn't even thinking by racional ways. Nothing in the world would ever be able to stop him. Hell! If a bus had hit him right there, he would just bounce back and kept going. In his mind a single objective: smash every single bone in Owen's body; Pin him up into a wall and leave him there hanging, as an example to all, that Nikita was off limits to everybody but him. That prick had dared to kiss her lips, over and over. To rub her all over, and he didn't even want to think what else they done in that fourty minute gap, anymore. He would pay the price. He would make sure of it.

-Hei! Can we just talk?!... - Pleaded Owen, once again, as he got up but suddenly silent himself the moment he saw Michael's hand grabing an iron bar from a stretcher and charged at him. He only had time to sidestep sideway, down and block with both arms. It didn't save him of taking a straight punch on the face or a knee on his stomach. He stumbled back as a series of fast, strong strikes slam his body like a punching bag. He hold on the best he could trying not to attack back. -Danm it! Would you stop?!

-TALK!– Hissed Michael not really meaning he would really let him, since he wasn't no way near his endless swoops.

Another offense, and another one, this time hitting him hard in his left ribs and then in his right ones. It left Owen gasping for air as he recognize the pain of broken ribs. He instinctinvely grab them in sufference, wobbling back when another swift hit on his knees forcing him to meet the ground again. This time, kneeling down.

Michael's eyes sweeping over the curled body in front of him. It would be so easy to keep up the blows while he was there. Probably ending this rather sooner than later but, unfortunatly, Michael had never been fond of hitting someone who was already down, even if_ he _was one that put them there in the first place. So he was just circuling him like a predator allowing him enough time to get up again. Cursing it as he wouldn't do it any time faster.

Owen was trying so much not to snap back at him. To avoid all this. Were they not all adults in there? Nikita would be furious if something happened to Michael. But_ this_ arrogant, hot-headed, jealous son of a bitch wasn't going to stop! Didn't he know that he had advance combat training? Didn't he know he had been a Reaper?

Slowly, Owen stood up again. This time he raised his hands. His eyes following his aggressor.

-Michael... - His words came off really slow and steady, trying to have a calming effect. - You have the right to be mad_, I get it_, ok? But NOTHING happened.

Michael's eyes gotten darker and smaller. He cracked both shoulders and neck and corrected the baton's position. He presented Owen with a full frontal blow in his belly that made him arch in pain.

-Oh, _really_?!

This was going to be harder than he thought. He wasn't going to take this much longer.

-Ok… We had a little kissing going on…

-A _little_…?! – He husked back just before a new series of faster, stronger attacks.

Owen evaded them all and, this time, launched himself to the opponent's weapon grabing it with both hands. It was a strong grip. They had equal force. None of them managed to take the baton for himself, so they stood there, face to face, mere inches separating them, just analyzing one another .

Owen had enough. He had tried to reason with the beast. Hell! He even had the bruises to prove it. He was not his personal punching bag, specially when he did nothing wrong or maybe he did but a normal person would blame the toxin. But not him.

A mere thought came over him. He had _her_ every night in his arms while he was sitting back waiting for crums like a well behaved friend. Because that was all he was. A friend to both of them even when she weeped on his shoulder over him. HE would still defend him just to see her happy. Her smiles of complicity as she looked at him like he was her brother. He had nothing. He was an idiot. The one time he wad the opportunity, he blown it away out of respect and now he was still paying for it? No. It was time to show him what he was really up against.

-OK! - He smirked at him. -We had a _lot_ of kissing going on... She _liked _it!

And maybe she really did. The way she moaned, he liked to think that way. But the only reason he had said that was to provoke him. He knew that would get to him. It did.

-You Bastard! -Yelled Michael as he pulled him close and headbutt his nose turning Owen's nose into a red pouring cascade.

Owen let go of the bar as he stumbled away a few feet feeling numb. He taste the warm blood on his mouth. _That_ was the trigger he was waiting for. He stopped holding back.

Again Owen went for the weapon grabing it again and twisting Michael's arms. But Michael knew better than that. He had trained so many recruits with that defense technique that he could do it blind folded.

Both men were now fighting for the posse of it. Low kicks, punches, elbows. Up, down. Both fast, both furious. Sweat showing, blood gushing and dripping. Block, attack, block. Screams of anger as the body's suffered the hard hits again and again.

Michael double flip flop and applied a judo move that yanked Owen out of his feet. Reaper and weapon jumped ten feet high out but had diferent fates. The iron staff crashed with a loud bang at the end of the room while Owen folded his body and landed on his feet just one meter from his opponer. His ribs hurting bad. For a split moment, both looked at the weapon too far away from anyone's reach and both knew what was next.

A down hook stroke Michael's jaw in a second. Just as fast, Michael retorded with a side punch. But the energy was running low real fast on both of them. Kick, block, punch, hook. None of them seemed to be the winner or the loser on this fight. Both were had equal fighting skills, both were lethal weapons but that didn't seem to discourage none of them as they kept going, on and on.

They lost control of the time they were at this but it seemed like a lifetime. Owen tried a high kick but could only lift half of the leg. Michael tried the same but missed miserably. Like it had been a silent arragement they both stopped the attacks, breathless. Owen was grabing his knees as he was gasping for air rather loudly. Both were bruised, bleeding and wheezing. Michael took this break to rub his jaw, already swollen as he also cachted his breath.

-Look man... - Started Owen panting. - It was... the toxin... talking!

-Sure! You didn't like one bit!

Owen shifted his expression. He could do without his sarcasm.

He was exhausted. The mission, the toxin, the running... Everyone had a limit. The last thing he wanted was a two hour fight session with Michael and they probably did half of that time, already. He cleaned the blood from his upper lip and faced up Michael.

-You're right! _Making out_ with her was... - He didn't need to finish but it was clear for Michael by the fulfilleness of his look exactly what he meant. He refrain himself of punching him again. He was too tired.- You're right... But I know her. She would regret everything next day… and that's the _last_ thing I wanted.

Michael has shocked. He was out of breath, out of patience and now, judging by the stuned look on his face, out of words. He couldn't believe it. He always thought Owen wanted Nikita as much as any other guy... "in bed". His all anger was about that. About what had happened between those two. He was wrong. A not formed in his stomach by the mere though of something else.

-You mean... You two didn't...?

His eyes pleading for a straight answer. But by the looks of it, he already knew the answer. Owen sighted.

-That's what I've being trying to tell you. NO, we didn't.

It came as a relief for Michael as much as it also raised another concern. His question came out hesitant, almost in a whisper, afraid of the answer.

-Why?...

Owen looked at him with a puzzled look.

-What?

Michael took a deep breath. He straighten up. His heart was still beating like a wild drum from the fight, and that confession didn't make it any slower but he did want to get to the bottom of it.

-You heard me. You had the desire. You had the perfect excuse... so WHY did you choose to put her down instead of...?

Owen took a little time before he replied. What was the point of lying at this time? He was too tired, too depressed. He knew Michael was a human lying detector. He would eventually find out the truth, so it didn't matter.

- Because I love her, ok? Is that good enough for you?! I LOVE NIKITA!

He spat the words out with such belive that it wasn't any doubt on Michael's mind that he really did.

Astoundment reach all the bystanders around them, making them buzz, and hubbub amoung them. To Michael it just felt like a stab on the chest. The not on his stomach tightened and he felt sick to the core. The simple idea of a full time working rival, working side by side with Nikita, was just too loathsome to be true.

But before he had any chance or any saying in this matter, he was blowned away by a familiar husked voice coming behind him. A one that should _never_ be there.

-You love me...?

Both men turned around. And there she was, standing as a vision of beauty, still in her tiny red dress, leaning on the door way. The reason of all their sweat, all their blood, all their pain: Nikita.

-Shit... - Owen cursed embarrassed. -You weren't meant to ear that.

**OH-OH. So what do you thing of this? Please review and give me good ideas for the next chapter. What do you think it should happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really, really sorry for not updating this story. Call it an uninspiration period by the serious lack of Mikita + idiotic non-stop hiatus thing. Anyway thankyou so much for all your reviews.**

**Thankyou **_**NikitaFan**_** for your kind words, it's always good to ear that someone likes our work. **

**And a special "I'm sorry" to **_**Nikitalover**_** that call me out to reason. This is for you. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

Michael was now turning his head to both of them. The air around was tense and Nikita couldn't take her eyes out of Owen. She was not looking at him, but at Owen, like a living stone statue. Her mouth opened as she was about to say something that could not be said, and just didn't. Owen tryed to do the same but end up turning his bruised face to the other side, after a silent sigh. Embareced.

I was at this point that she turned all of her attention to Michael. Her eyebrowns were frowned and a strange anger was all over her face. He knew that expression! He knew it well. It camed along with fired eyes just before she engaged herself into a full combat machine. The same fire that kept her alive for so many years fighting all those who wanted her dead. That fire she was now showing him. He was the_ enemy _now! And, for a second it hurt. It hurt real bad. He couldn't belive her reaction, he couldn't understand it, he felt betrayed. He never tought she would take_ his _side!

He felt bad just as much as he prepared himself for what was about to happen. He expected a slap, a punch or even a kick. Instead, she sudenly turned her back on him and just walked away in a rushed passe. Both men looked at each other beyond stunned as they watched Nikita further and further away, until she disappered round the corner.

-/-

Nikita slamed the door as hard as she could. She was furious. Strange thing was... she didn't even knew why.

She was fully driven by emotions right now. Anger was the current one and it seemed boosted up to an unfamiliar level, even to her. Maybe it was the toxin talking. Yes. That was it! She could still feel its effect, even after she had the antidote. Her body still trembling a little, still swollen, still aroused... Her mind enhancing every single bit of emotion up to the limit.

Awaking up in medical with a big commotion beside her was akward, specially when she realized the reason of that commotion, was Michael and Owen wrestling each other. She took a while to fully regain her senses and another while to manage to stand up once again. In that time she saw the all fight from start to end. She watched as Owen tried to reason with an insane Michael, she watched him broke his rips in reply, she watched them fight until they drain all energy and sweat and blood. Michael had started all that. She _loved him _but he could be an ass some times.

She felt frustrated with herself: not being able to reach them in time. To stop that senseless battle. And then, when she finally reached the door way and eard Owen's confession, it was a shock. She didn't know how to andle it, she couldn't. And Michael... she could just kick him out of his miserable state already. How could he do that to her? In front of everyone, none of the less. He was considered an authority inside Division along with her. He was her fiancé. How could he embarassed her like this, acting like a jealous teenager? They were meant to be examples, to be leaders among all, for all the recruits sake. What example was he showing them? That he was a beast or that she was his property? Was she an object to him?Either one of the those answers was not a good one.

But what hurt her the most was the question: How could he do that to Owen? Owen was a friend to both of them, not just hers. Ok, she knew Michael never liked him in the first place, but he was one of them, not an outsider. Seriously, came to think about it, if it had been an outsider he would be dead by now. How come Owen confessed that to Michael? To Michael?! Why didn't he told her what he felt? He loved her...

And her... How could she not noticed something like that. How? Was she blind? She worked with the man every day for Christ's sake! No. Wait. That explains a lot of things, small thing. Thing that she barely was aware of, until now. He always managed to be wherever she was in five minute range. Who does that? Did he not have a life of his own? Didn't he ever went outside of Division between their missions? Looks and touches just a little bit longer than normal. She knew what he felt for her deep down, she just didn't really want to see it, or believe in it until he really said it outloud.

She always had a special bond with Owen. He was so different from Michael. He was funny, and guffy and sweet... Michael was serious, dark and distant. Didn't mean he didn't love her, it just meant he had a hard past. It was his way of dealing with all of his loses. She loved him but _Owen_ was a special person too and he always had her back, even before Michael, even when Michael left her, he didn't.

Yes. She cared for him very deeply. But the way he kissed her... it changed everything. It made her shiver. It made her wonder. She didn't realized he was actually a hunk of a man until that damned toxin opened her eyes to it. And was that really a bad thing? She could still feel his hands caressing her in a way Michael didn't for a long time. His beautiful tattooed chest contracting to her every touch. The taste of his rumble,fat tongue... His hard, long member pulsing against her. She found herself, unintentionaly, pampering her fingers across her lips. Remembering how good he really felt. Imagining how it would be, if they went all the way.

A brief smile came out and suddenly it hit her. She shouldn't be thinking about another man. She had a fiancé. She felt bad... dirty... speaking of wich she still had her Prada drenched in that crappy green stuff. She liked that dress, now it was a total loss. "_Oh, well, another day at the office._ _Great! Just great!"_

Nikita just didn't give another tought as she shamelesly striped the dress out and dispose it on the nearby can along with everything else. She grabbed the big towel on her locker and opened the shower water. Happily there was no one else on the public shower that day. She wouldn't had the pacience for anyone else.

As she sense the warm water running as waterfall over her body, she felt the tension on her shoulders, slowly going away. She could feel every gush relaxing her, massaging her, waching the dirt away. This would be the perfect ending for a very long day.

- Nikita...

Or not.

-We need to talk.

...

**-/-**

**Please Review guys. And give me suggestions too for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a little treat for you... This is a shorty, came all of a sudden to me...**

**Chapter 5**

Nikita felt a small shiver at the sound of his deep, husky voice, and how he could always catch her offguard. He was just four feet where she was showering and didn't even bother to hide his cheeky gaze at her naked body while she did. That annoyed her as much it excited her but she made the point of not showing any emotions.

-What do you want, Michael?

-How're you feeling?

His tone had a truthfull concern in it. Concern and sadness. It almost broke her heart but she had to be strong about this. What he did... was bad, real bad.

She closed the water, picked up the soap bar and make sure to rubb every inche of her skin before turning the shower up again, and answering him.

-I sure I'm better than you are...

Silence. Sighs. Nikita could feel something boiling up inside of her.

-So you finished the job? You've killed him?

She used sarcasm trying to mask the real fear if he said "yes". Trying not to show how much she really cared.

Michael smirked.

-No!... He's still alive unfortunly.

-Oh? Failed mission then...

-No. If you must now, I didn't plan this...

That sentence... She eard it all before, just before they brook up in London and she spend so many months alone while he was living the normal life with Max and the mother of his child. Who knows what happened between those two during that time! Same time she was driving herself crazy over him. How could he?

She was real mad now. She grabbed the only thing at her hand and throw it as strong and fast as she could at Michael, who barely avoid the soap bar on his head.

-YOU NEVER PLAN ANYTHING, DO YOU, MICHAEL? And still THINGS happen!

-HEI! Don't you do this!

-Do what?! Throw things at you? Yeall at you? Well... you're in luck. That was the only soap bar around here!

-You know what I mean! I'M THE ONE who should be mad, not YOU!

-What?!

-You're the one KISSING HIM over and over on a MAKING OUT session for EVERYONE to see!

-That was a MISSION, Michael!

-Was it really?!

-And just what do you mean by that?

-That even when the security guys went away, you two were still _at it_! _Who_ were you kidding then?!

Sundenly Nikita felt cornered. He was right and she didn't know what to feel about that too. Soon he would ask the question... She had to get out of there, they promised no more secrets, no more lies. She quickly rolled the faucet off, snatched the towel to cover up and walk passed Michael just stoping at the nearby mirror.

-It was the toxin Michael, you know that.

She used her most believable tone, while running her fingers on her wet hair, although she wasn't sure herself of that anymore.

-The _toxin_?

He didn't believe, she could tell. He circuled her and pressed himself on her back making her bending over the lav at his height while he slowly hold her.

-Are you sure about that?

There you go! The question she was afraid... at the same time she was starting to feel the arousel coming back strong.

-Michael... I... look... what you did back there... with Owen... it was bad! We didn't do anything!

-I know...

His hand was softly sliding the curves of her body until it reachead her cunt. Nikita moan at the contact but tryed to refrain the steamy felling that was taking over her feeling him.

-You know?...Michael... please...

His fingers caressing ever so slowly her G spot, giving her chills everywhere.

-Please what?...

-I'm... still...aaaaaaa... mad at you!

-That's good... - He said while sticking two fingers inside of her. She screamed by surprise and pleasure.- Because I'm mad at you too.

...

-/-

**Shoul I keep it up?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankyou so much for all your reviews. You guys, are the best and rock my world! Sorry for the delay on the update. I've been busy and all... **

**NikitaFan a special apology to you, thankyou for your reviews and Pm's.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. This is definitely an M chapter so...if your're under age or suffer from heart condition, JUST DON'T READ!**

-/-

**Chapter 6**

Nikita moaned loudly, throwing her head forward as she slamed her hands on the sink. The fingers that trusted in and out of her, almost drove her insane with pleasure. Pleasure, fully heightening by the remaining toxin.

Oh, she could hate Michael some times, just as much as she loved him. He always knew how to push her every bottom, even on the worst times... even now. She wanted to play the mad fiancé, that loathed his bully atittude a while ago, and suddenly she was gaving in, moaning with his fingers fully stuffed inside of her. For a second she felt like a common slut devoured by the waives of satisfaction. Gasping loudly as she spread her legs wider.

-Aargh... Michael! Mmmm...Stop this! - She pleaded further grasping the sink felling the cold marble on her bare legs with every thrust. In response, his fingers squelched her even faster. And suddenly, she couldn't think anymore. All she wanted was to lose herself under those hands. She could almost feel it and she wanted it so bad that it almost hurt.

But, at the sound of it, Michael quickly pulled his dripping hand out and restrained his body around her even tighter as he analyzed her reaction on the mirror.

Nikita had a puzzeled expression on her face that he gladly absorbed. Yes, he wanted this. He wanted to reminder her, that he was the one in control. He needed that. He could still see her kissing and moaning with Owen and it infuriated him. The bare sight of her with another man made him angry, but seeing _her _with _Owen_, it was even worst. He hated that_ guy _just as much as she protected him and after their make-out session he could almost swear something had changed between those two. He didn't know what is was and _it _droved him crazy as much as it scared him... But at this moment he hated her for keeping him out of her head. She didn't answered his question and that unsettled him in a way it never did before. She was hidding something from him! He needed to get inside her mind fast. Find out if his fears were actually real or just his imagination. Unfortunly there was only one fast lane into Nikita's defenses... and he hated it just as much as she would hate him.

-So... did he stick his fingers on you too? - He teasead on her ear felling disgusted with that thought alone.

Nikita's face changed from puzzeled, to shocked, to angry.

-You prick!

She swayed off his restrain faster than he anticipated and moved towards the door but he managed to stop her.

-Hei! -He grabed her by the arm, pulled her to the opposite direction and blocked her way. - You're not going anywhere! We're not done yet.

-Really? Because I think we are. - She spatted as she pointed her eyes at his hand. - _Thankyou very much_!

Michael grinned. Another attempt to pass by him... blocked.

-Get out of my way, Michael!

On her words layed a lethal threat. A wise person would obey, but not him. His eyes narrowed as he focus on a low controled voice.

-And why is that? You wanna go back to your lover boy? Finish the job?

_Oh, boy this is really going to get to her!_ He felt the slap even before he saw her hand move. He deserved that one and he knew her that much, but why did he felt so aroused by it? All of a sudden he felt this uncontrolable urge of making love to her, right there, on that same floor, instead he just grabbed her face and smashed his lips on hers. The force of the impact make them stumble and hit the shower wall as his tongue fighted for dominance on her mouth. Nikita's reaction came just as fast: she was nobody's doll, she fought back. A swift knee on his stomach made him bend over in pain and she was free.

-Damn you! - Nikita yelled between breaths.- Why are you acting like this?

Michael was holding his stomach with his face down. His voice was cold and distant.

-Why haven't you answer my question?!

-What?!...

As Michael straighten up and looked deep into her eyes, Nikita felt a jolt of fear at his expression. It was a fully contained mad expression. She had never seen him like this before, even when he had a sporadic jealousy about her and her targets. She never had felt fear from Michael before, never until that second and that's when she saw it! The answer to all his behaviour.

Deep rooted beneath his rolled up sleeves, the green toxin. _Oh, no! And he was the only one that didn't took the antidote. _Sundenly it all made sense. The chemical enhanced everything by tree hundred percente. His hatred towards Owen, his jealousy, his possesive nature, his hornyness... everything enhanced. She tried to warn him.

-Michael you...

But she didn't had time to finish... like a lunatic, he ripped her towel and involved her waist pulling her closer, feeling her naked skin against him. His lips crushed on hers with full force. As the white towel dropped on the tap, hot water spurted out over them, but that didn't stop him of scavaging her mouth. Nikita felt divided by her own desire and the right thing to do - wich was taking him to medical bay for a shot. But his hands all over her body, felt so good... water flowing over them.

_To hell with it! He'll go later_. And she gaive in to the lust.

Michael smirked, pleased with her reaction. He couldn't fight the strong urge to have her anymore. His cloths were now beeing teard apart, by both of them. In tree seconds, he was completly naked leaning on her and moaning her name as he pleaded her to open up for him. His penis has so hard that it hurt. He waisted no time. His hands lifted her up and burryed his all lengh inside of her without warning.

Nikita yelped in surprise. She was still wet from his fingers and his cock fully sinked into her ever too easily.

-Oh G-o-d!

His cock plugging up inside her, slammed her body against the wet wall. His tongue on her mouth enabling her of any thought. Waives of pleasure ramming them both with equal need in a mad rytham.

Nikita panted and moaned, digging her fingernails into the his shoulders, as Michael pumped in and out of her wet pussy with hard, deep strokes, bringing a moan from her every time he did. In between the heavy thrusts, she opened her eyes and looked at him. His green eyes gazing hers, filled with a savagery that was both frightening and arousing to her. She clenched her legs around him as he groaned against her neck by the move, indicating that he was swiftly approaching his climax.

As if on queue, Nikita moaned with ecstasy as she felt her impending orgasm coming upon her before his. His pelvis rubbed against her clit with every deep stroke of his cock, increasing her pleasure by the second.

That's when she noticed _him. _Not Michael, but _him_. Owen was staring at them at the door with a look that she couldn't really define with all the balancing and sprinkled water. She wanted to stop but her body was in automatic by now, she couldn't stop. Fortunately Michael couldn't see him, only _she_ could see him and in spite of the odd invasion of privacy... she felt good. She didn't know why she felt the way she did about this, but in some way, she felt closer to him. Like she was sharing her most intimate paxion with him... for him. Her nipples harden. Her heart pounding hard on her chest. Her hips unwittingly moving. She didn't know how much she could take before she would finally gaive in to extase.

And finally, she couldn't take it anymore. As his cock continued to pound her, her orgasm exploded through her. She cried out loud Michael's name and squeezed his waist tightly as pleasure radiated through all her flesh. Her pussy began to squirt juices over his hard cock as the orgasm washed through her.

This was enough to finally set Michael off after her. He barred his teeths on her shoulder and let out a wild yell, burying his cock all the way into her to the womb. His balls tightened and he pressed his body firmly against her and the wall as he felt his semen rushed up and explode into her womb. With the first spurt into her depths, Nikita's eyes flew open to her recent voyeur.

Owen looked disturbed. He closed his blue eyes, lowered his head and silently exit the room without a word said and, for some reason, Nikita's heart broke as she gasped with Michael's hot seed filling her up in several explosives spurts. She felt a harm loving sensation towards the man that conceded her so much pleasure, yet something was missing, It was as she wasn't complete. This was a shocking notion, even for her. She couldn't love two men, or could she?

Finally, both of them coming down from their climaxes, Michael droped his head on her shoulder and continued to brace her against the wall just feeling the warm water over them. Nikita too was just too panted and exausted in the aftershock of such intense paxion and orgasm. It passed a while until Michael pulled out of her as some of his cum sloshed out of her pussy and hold her in a tigh embrace as he slowly helped her lowering her legs.

He turned the water down and sudenly the quiet of the room surround them both. They stood there for a long time holding each other until Michael finally broke the silence.

- I'm sorry. - He whispered on her ear. - I'm _so _sorry...

She stroked his chest and gentley kissed it in response.

-What for?

He leanead his forehead on hers and caressed her face.

-For beeing a jealous prick with you.

-It's ok... I'm getting used to it. - She joked.

-No. It's not ok! I don't know what came over me. - His eyes were now filled up by tears treatning to fall down. - I thought you two actually... and I couldn't stand it.

She felt bad. If Owen hadn't stoped her, they most likely would do it. She had to tell him the truth, no matter the cost, she had promised him that much. Nikita sighted gathering the needed spunk.

-Michael I... - She started.

-God! - He bursted before. - I love you so much! I can't lose you...

And he pulled her into a deep tender kiss. She replied feeling her love for him taking over. Probably he didn't want to know the truth. Probably he didn't need to know her doubts.

-You won't lose me. - She just growled while her eyes slowly turned to the door. - You won't...

-/-

**So? What do you think? Reviews please. **

**Should I continue or leave it this way? The amount of reviews will be the determine factor of that. Ty for all who had the patience to read until this paragraph. ^^**


End file.
